Satisfied
"He will never be satisfied '' I will never be satisfied."'' 'Satisfied '- jedenasta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Piosenka rozpoczyna się w trakcie wesela Alexandra i Elizy. Angelica Schuyler wznosi toast za młodą parę. Wspomina własne uczucia, które towarzyszyły jej, gdy poznała Alexandra. Stwierdziła, że go kocha, ale ze względu na interes rodziny nie powinna się z nim wiązać. Poza tym znając uczucia swojej siostry nie chciała jej ranić. Stwierdza też, że zarówno jej samej, jak i Alexandrowi zawsze będzie czegoś brakować Tekst LAURENS Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor Angelica Schuyler! ANGELICA A toast to the groom! (To the groom!) To the bride! (To the bride!) From your sister (Angelica!) Who is always by your side (By your side!) To your union (To the union! To the revolution!) And the hope that you provide (You provide!) May you always… (Always—) Be satisfied (Rewind) I remember that night, I just might Regret that night for the rest of my days I remember those soldier boys Tripping over themselves to win our praise I remember that dreamlike candlelight Like a dream that you can’t quite place But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first Time I saw your face I have never been the same Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame COMPANY This is not a game… HAMILTON You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied ANGELICA I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself HAMILTON You’re like me. I’m never satisfied ANGELICA Is that right? HAMILTON I have never been satisfied ANGELICA My name is Angelica Schuyler HAMILTON Alexander Hamilton ANGELICA Where’s your fam’ly from? HAMILTON Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but Just you wait, just you wait… ANGELICA So so so— So this is what it feels like to match wits With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes Ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s A dream and it’s a bit of a dance A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a Bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it! I wanna take him far away from this place Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is… ELIZA Helpless… ANGELICA And I know she is… ELIZA Helpless… ANGELICA And her eyes are just… ELIZA Helpless… ANGELICA And I realize AND COMPANY Three fundamental truths at the exact same time… HAMILTON Where are you taking me? ANGELICA I’m about to change your life HAMILTON Then by all means, lead the way (EXCEPT ANGELICA) Number one! ANGELICA I’m a girl in a world in which My only job is to marry richMy father has no sons so I’m the one Who has to social climb for one So I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious And Alexander is penniless Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less ELIZA Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you HAMILTON Schuyler? ANGELICA My sister COMPANY Number two! ANGELICA He’s after me cuz I’m a Schuyler sister That elevates his status, I’d Have to be naïve to set that aside Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza Now that’s his bride Nice going, Angelica, he was right You will never be satisfied ELIZA Thank you for all your service HAMILTON If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it ANGELICA I’ll leave you to it COMPANY Number three! ANGELICA I know my sister like I know my own mind You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned He’d be mine She would say, “I’m fine” AND COMPANY She’d be lying ANGELICA But when I fantasize at night It’s Alexander’s eyes As I romanticize what might Have been if I hadn’t sized him Up so quickly At least my dear Eliza’s his wife; At least I keep his eyes in my life… to the groom! (To the groom!) To the bride! (To the bride!) From your sister (Angelica!) Who is always by your side (By your side!) To your union (To the union! To the revolution!) And the hope that you provide (You provide!) May you always… (Always—) Be satisfied And I know She’ll be happy as His bride And I know He will never be satisfied I will never be satisfied Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)